The Soft Taste of Lips
by Daniel Wesley Rydell
Summary: He nodded, hypnotized by her chocolate eyes. Eyes which held him, and by only a glance, could keep him. (One Shot, Song Fic.)


His face broke into a smile as her lips touched his.  
  
His love, his dear Raine, her eyes, twinkling. The soft feel of her lips

They'd married under the starlight, and he was never happier. Ward and Kiros had been at his side, and they were cheering him on, in their own way.

_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
_Your words were like a dream,  
but dreams could never fool me,  
not that easily.  
  
One of Julia Heartilly's songs was playing in the background, as they danced in the moonlight.  
  
"Raine, I.." Laguna started, but Raine brought one slender finger to his lips.  
  
"Not now. Now, we dance," She replied, and before he could mount a protest, she pressed her lips against his.  
  
He nodded, hypnotized by her chocolate eyes. Eyes which held him, and by only a glance, could keep him.  
  
I acted so distant then,  
didn't say good bye before you left..'  
But I was listening,  
you'll fight your battles far from me..  
Far too easily..

They danced for what seemed like years, that both lost all sense of time. Her head was cradled on his shoulder, her soft hair brushing against his cheek.  
  
Above them, a shooting star, almost unbeknownst to them, moved by. It's pace was slow and steady, as if it wanted to be noticed. Laguna noticed it, then pointed to it. Raine turned her eyes towards it, a smile gracing her lips again.  
  
"Make a wish, my love," Raine whispered.  
  
He pursed his lips, still watching the star...  
  
Save your tears 'cause I'll come back'  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door..  
But still I swore,  
to hide the pain when I turned back the pages..  
Shouting might have been the answer,  
what if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to part?  
  
"I wish...." He said, then Raine put her pale hand over his mouth.  
  
"No, silly. You can't say it out loud! You've gotta do it quiet, or it won't work."  
  
He chuckled, then indulged her.  
  
'I wish... this woman was by my side... forever.' He thought, then turned towards her.  
  
"There. What about you?"  
  
"I just wished too," She said.  
  
But now I'm not afraid to say  
what's in my heart..  
  
Taking her hand they started walked towards their shared house.  
  
Then his world exploded, as she screamed.  
  
He turned towards her, and saw blood piercing her perfect white gown. Her voice, faded quickly, as her legs gave, and she fell into his arms.  
  
As he looked quickly at her back, he saw the culprit. A dagger, slammed into her back.  
  
"Raine..." He managed to whisper between tears.

'Cause a thousand words,  
called out through the ages,  
will fly to you,  
even though I can't see,  
I know that they're reaching you,  
Suspended on silver wings

He scoured his head, then suddenly remembered...  
  
"Kiros! Ward! Raine's been stabbed! Help me!"  
  
But no one answered his pleas. The darkened field, still shining with stars, He was all alone.  
  
"...Raine... God... don't take her from me..." he said, laying her down on the field. Helpless. His own hands were covered in his wife's precious blood.  
  
He looked down, at her eyes, with tears in them.  
  
"I'm so tired...my love..." Raine whispered, her eyes fluttering.  
  
"No. Don't fall asleep! There has got to be someone! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He yelled, his voice echoing over the terrain.  
  
No one answered, no one came.

Oh a thousand words,  
a thousand embraces,  
will cradle you,  
making all of your weary days seem far away,  
they'll hold you forever.

Through his tears, he could still hear the song playing. He moved his lips to her forehead, and gently kissed her.  
  
"Uncle Laguna?" A voice next to him asked.  
  
He turned, and immediately recognized his little Elle, in the darkness.  
  
"Elle! Raine's been hurt! Please, help me find someone to help her!"  
  
"Uncle, it'll be all right... It'll hurt at first... but it'll be all right..." Ellone whispered, then smiled, and kissed her Uncle's cheek, running off.  
  
Suddenly, he looked down, feeling pain in his own body.  
  
The same weapon that had pierced his beloved's skin... now pierced his own.  
  
He fell to her side, unable to hold her any longer.  
  
He saw her lips move, as his vision blurred... but her voice never reached his ears.....  
  
-  
  
Laguna Loire woke up, startled by his horrific dream. A quick check outside the window of his bedroom, showed darkness. Quickly putting clothes on, he ran to the door, slipping on his shoes.  
  
"Laguna!"  
  
Laguna turned towards the voice of his trusted friend, Kiros.  
  
"Kiros! I've got to go to Winhill! I don't care if its a betrayal of the country, or anything! "  
  
_ A thousand words,  
have never been spoken,  
they'll fly to you,  
they'll carry you home,  
and back into my arms,  
suspended on silver wings._  
  
"Laguna, you can't..."  
  
"And who is gonna stop me?"  
  
"Laguna, listen to me. Please," Kiros begged, which finally got Laguna to listen.  
  
"What is it?" Laguna asked.  
  
"We just received word from Winhill."  
  
Laguna's heart jumped into his throat as Kiros said the town's name.  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"Laguna... it's about Raine."  
  
And a thousand words,  
called out through the ages,  
will cradle you,  
making all of your lonely years into only days.  
They'll hold you forever..

Laguna stopped, unable to move.  
  
"Kiros, what?"  
  
"She was... going to the store. A bandit grabbed her from behind... stabbed her. She died an hour ago."  
  
Laguna's body remained frozen, but unbidden, his chest began to hurt again, exactly the same place as in his dream. Throughout the Presidential Palace of Esthar, everyone could hear sobs, racking the body of the new Pesident.

_Oh, a thousand...words......_

_  
_Author's Notes: This was completely a one shot. Some people know that I've always been a fan of Raine, and I wish that she hadn't died. I've actually written a fic, where the past was changed, but I'll be honest, it's not good. This one was hard for me, because I could imagine exactly the wedding night of Laguna and Raine. It was perfect, the stars were shining, the breeze was gentle... but in order to fit into the dream... I had to ruin that perfect scene, with the death of a beautiful woman. It's mean to be sad, so yeah... anyway, Please review. I want to see how I did on my first completely sonfic. Thanks :)


End file.
